Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. Other Events Mexican Gala - November 22-23 Ostrava World Cup - November 23-24 Stuttgart World Cup - November 30-December 2 Glasgow World Cup- December 8 Yang Yilin (born August 26, 1992 in Huadu, Guangzhou, Guangdong) is a Chinese gymnast. She is the 2008 Olympic all-around bronze medalist and a member of the gold medal winning Chinese Olympics gymnastics team. Yang was also the 2007 World Championships bronze medalist on the uneven bars. read more... Cheng Fei - CHN - 2008 Olympics - Team Final He Kexin - CHN - 2008 Olympics - Event Finals Dina Kochetkova - Russia - 1996 Olympics - All-Around Lilia Podkopayeva - UKR - 1996 Olympics - Compulsories To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! What was your favorite floor music at the 2012 Olympic Games? Aly Raisman - USA - "Hava Nagila" by DJ Jacob Gabby Douglas - USA - "Memories (F**k Me I'm Famous Remix)" by David Guetta featuring KiD CuDi/ "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP Viktoria Komova - RUS - "You Know I'm No Good" by Amy Winehouse/ "The Show Must Go On" by Queen Cătălina Ponor - ROU - "Fever" by Peggy Lee Lauren Mitchell - AUS - "Besame Mucho" by Freddy Mercury Jordyn Wieber - USA - "Wild Dances" by Ruslana Dorina Boszogo - HUN - "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi/ "We Will Rock You" by Queen Vanessa Ferrari - ITA - "Main Title" from The Last of the Mohicans Elsa Garcia - MEX - "Zelda Medley" by Lindsey Stirling Aliya Mustafina - RUS - "Final Hour" by X-Ray Dog/ "Ritorno Da Te" by Julia Gordeeva *Results for the 2012 Swiss Cup Zürich and 2012 International Tournament Schiltigheim are available. *Diana Chelaru has left the Romanian National team. She's training in her hometown, but is unsure of her future in gymnastics. *Polina Shchennikova has been added to the Junior National team. *List of competitors for the 2012 Stuttgart World Cup: **Rebecca Tunney **Elisabeth Seitz **Kim Bui **Giulia Steingruber **Victoria Moors **Elizabeth Price **Vanessa Ferrari **Larisa Iordache *List of competitors for the 2012 Glasgow World Cup: **Vanessa Ferrari **Kaitlin Hofland **Wakana Inoue **Larisa Iordache **Niamh Rippin **Elisabeth Seitz **Elizabeth Price **Rebecca Tunney *Rebecca Bross is slated to compete at the Mexican Gymnastics Gala in November, as are Daiane Dos Santos, Cătălina Ponor, Elsa García, and Ana Lago. The list of competitors is not yet confirmed. *Sabrina Vega has reportedly switched from her gym, Dynamic Gymnastics, to GAGE. This has not been confirmed yet. *Chellsie Memmel has announced her retirement on Twitter . *Jiang Yuyuan - 1st *Boriana Stoyanova - 3rd *Victoria Moors - 5th *Vanessa Ferrari - 10th *Keiko Tanaka - 11th *Jana Bieger - 12th *Nadia Comaneci - 12th *He Ning - 13th *Elena Gomez - 14th *Sarah Finnegan - 14th *Aurelia Dobre - 16th *Iryna Krasnianska - 19th *Kerri Strug - 19th *Elena Naimushina - 19th *Dominique Dawes - 20th *Raluca Haidu - 20th *Tasha Schwikert - 21st *Tatiana Nabieva - 21st *Carmen Ionescu - 22nd The New 2013-2016 Code of Points August 19, 2012 by Candycoateddoom The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there... Read more &gt; __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse